It is known to incorporate elastomeric yarn in various portions of various types of hosiery articles. In some types of socks, the elastomeric yarn is incorporated in certain courses in the cuff and/or throughout the leg portion for the purpose of aiding in supporting the upper portion of the sock on the leg of the wearer. The elastomeric yarn provides sufficient inward compressive force against the leg of the wearer so that the sock will grip the leg with enough force to support the upper portion of the sock on the leg. However, this inward compressive force on the leg of the wearer may be sufficient to restrict the blood flow from the foot and up the leg of the wearer.
In some known types of socks the elastomeric yarn is incorporated in a band of compressive force in the medial portion of the foot to provide an arch support in an area around the medial portion of the foot of the wearer. This band of compressive force around the medial portion of the foot of the wearer also tends to limit the blood flow from the toes and up the leg of the wearer.